Emoticons: And These are Their Stories
by Sweey
Summary: You know the faces: :D :v :O :P But what are they really saying? Hmm...? You've seen many emoticons, perhaps even this one: \m/\'-'/\m/ Now! Through this series of one-shots created just today, LEARN THEIR STORIES!   Characters Welcome  :3
1. Introduction to EmotiConvo's

**Sweey: This is me being completely random! :3 I'm serious! DON'T EVEN LOOK! DX :) alright so... i decided to do a random story about emoticons... :3 i mean really WHAT ARE THEY? WHO CAME UP WITH THEM! OMG! LIKE YA! XD jk I don't really talk like that! okay, so this is the first... i guess chapter. I'll keep adding to this till I'll feel like stopping. It's pretty much nothing at all just me having random parody momentos with my emotocons... :3**

_**Random Epicness before chapter**_

...pst

...psssssssssssssssssssst...

pst pst pst pst !"..."rawr

...psssssssssssssssssssst

...pst pst pst pst pssssssssssssst

PSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSST!

"..."

rawr

_**Chapter 1: Prologue to EmotiConvo**_

:D HOW YA DOING!

:v Great you? *munchie*

:D AWESOME!

:v I'm gonna go eat somethin

:D OKAY!

:( I'm grumpy

:D WHY'S THAT?

:( Because... it rained last week

:) oh deary me deary deary me that _is_ bad

:D YES YES! SO BAD! *cue music* I'M BAD! I'M BAD!

:v I'm done eating something

:D HURRAY!

:) good

:( digrace

:v NOM NOM NOM NOM

:( I thought you were done eating

:) It's okay, he can eat more

:D YES MORE AND MORE AND MORE! (etc)

:) okay

:( WE GET IT!

:D I THINK YOU"RE GRUMPY!

:( no...

:) yes

:O OMG

:P "..."

:) hello

:( WHO ARE THEY!

:D I LOVE YOU!

:P gross

:) i know right?

:D NASTY

:O OMG

:( Is that all you can say?

:O GMO

:) What does that mean?

:D *GASP*

:P :O :) "..."

:v NOM NOM NOM NOM

:O GMO

:D GRAB ME ORANGE JUICE

:) Give money over

:( Get me out

:P Give me otters!

:O GMO

:D GaMe Over!

**Sweey**: **So yeah, that's basically how it's gonna be. :3 probably longer but it's just a demo. :) if you have your own EmotiConvo send it in and I'll give you the credit. :) you can aslo send me in your own Emoticon ideas. But of course they have to be - :) or O,o text. So no pixel techness in this. :. sowwy! But you CAN send it to me through :) the link is on my profile. So yeah. They're'll be more where this come from (i just made a new contraction)... this is just randomness and looks best on facebook chat... where i created it first... :3 WHOOOOT! LATER GATERS! Btw there's no storyline to this. It's just a bunch of one-shots... kinda like comics i guess. :3**


	2. THE POWER OF SOKKA!

**Sweey: This is one me and Haninator came up with. :3 it's pretty random with some quotes and "links" to the Legend of Zelda, my fayvorite show The Angry Beavers (that was a deliberate typo as it refers to da way da beaver bros. chat) ...and obviously the Last Airbender... :3 so enjoy!**

:D I LOVE TODAY!

:( I hate it.

:P Today is disgusting.

:O OMG!

:) what?

:) Today is nice. Lots of good things happened.

:( nothing happened...

:v NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM

:P DISGUSTING.

:O OMG!

:P HOW CAN YOU EAT LIKE THAT? THAT'S DISGUSTING!

:D BOOOOOMARANG TAIME! HAHAHAHHA!

:v Meat! NOM NOM NOM NOM! *farts*

:P Narshtay (code: nasty) He just AIR BENDED!

:D ANG'S NOT THE LAST AIRBENDER ANYMORE! NO NO NO!

:) that's excellent

:( no it's not! I liked it when Ang was the last airbender... hence the name the LAST airbender.

:v spoothead...

:) Spoot? What?

:v ciz ostsi

:( WHAT? We CAn't HERe YOU!

:v Cuz it's tastah!

:O OMG!

:P NASTY! He spewed crap all over the place!

:) no he didn't. it's food... chewed up food...

*cymbal clash*

:D YES YES FOOOOD! FOOOD FOOD FOOD FOOD FOOOOOOOD!

:P The music man is disgusting. Oh and He smells like a skunk lit on fire with battery acid that was peed on by a monkey.

:( That IS gross.

:P What did I tell ya? People are disgusting. My own father and mother are disgusting! You must be disgusting TOO!

:) We aren't that bad

:D NO NO WE'RE NOT! NO NO! HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHA!.

*Starts raining*

great and now it is raining…..

awe…. It will get sunny soon.

:D YES THE SUN! IT WILL SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINE ON YOU!

agreed

:V NOM NOM NOM POYO!

:O OMG!

:( LOOK! I'm the OMG guy. :O OH-MEH-GEAH!

:) You look like a rainbow.

:( NO…. I do not.

:) Yes you do.

:v I've tasted the rainbow before…. It does NOT taste like skittles…..

:D YES IT DOES!

:v no…. it doesn't.

:D YES IT DOES!

:v come on! I'll show you…..

:D OKAY!

:) wonder if they'll be okay.

:( Doubt it.

:) Oh lighten up.

:( Why are you so happy all the time?

:) Why are you so GRUMPY all the time!

:( Touché. ….. buttface

:) Oh yes! I'm very cheeky!

:D HELLO! THE RAINBOW DOES NOT TASTE LIKE SKITTLES! IT TASTES LIKE WATER! FAKE WATER!

:v I told you so.

:O OMG!  
:P You guys are gross! You actually _TASTED _the rainbow?

:D **YES!**

:v why not?

:P I donno…. It just seems kinda gross…. To me…

:v not to me.

:) Right

:( WRONG!

:O OMG!

:v NOM NOM NOM!

:P GROSS!

:D ANGRY BEAVERS!

8:21pm

:P He smells like a skunk lit on fire with battery acid that was peed on by a monkey.

8:21pm

:P He smells like a skunk lit on fire with battery acid that was peed on by a monkey.

**Sweey: So yeah, once again, you can give me emoticons and your own little EmotiConvo. :3 Please refer to first chapter for origional requirements.**


	3. Grum and Grumpier

**Sweey:**** Well, here is yet another of these awesome little chats. ****These may not be a story with storyline, but it does have characters and well, it's more of a comedy relief for me. I discovered that today I have another kidney stone. If you don't already know, I got one on Monday, passed it without painkillers, and got struck to my bed with strep throat the next day while running a fever of over 100 degrees constant. I'm typing this because I'm nauseous from the medicine but awake and I was itching to do so. I really like this story and wanted to get it updated it. I've already got five more so I may as well get one done while I'm awake. Please, pray for me and for those of you who disagree with praying, please, keep me in mind. I'm not sure how long my body and I can keep this up.**

**Another thing, I'm gonna start calling these topics instead of chapters. :) Thought it made more sense that way. **

**You will also be meeting two new faces. **_**The face of sarcasm….**_

**:|**

**His name is Halt after the sarcastic, grim Ranger who bore such a name.**

…_**..and the face of vexation. **_

**_)_:(**

**His name is Vex. "…." Yeah…. I know. Well thought out name eh? :3**

**I will rarely refer to the names but here they are. **

**:) Peppin (The happy one)**

**:( Grum (The grumpy one)**

**:| Halt (whom you just met) **

**:D Piccolo (the hyper optimist)**

**:v Norm (there's nothing normal about him. He eats A LOT)**

**:O Osi (he can ONLY say things in acronyms. Ex: OMG)**

**_)_:( Vex (he is enraged…. All the time. You will meet him in this chapter)**

**I'll probably post a chapter in front of the prologue showing the context and all the characters for your reference. But in the meantime while I am ill, we'll stick with this for now. Sorry for the long A/N. Please enjoy the story and for my sake, review. **

_**Topic: Grum and Grumpier**_

**:v** Poyo poyo poyo poyoooo!

**:)** Hello! It's a pink puffball.

**:(** No he's not. That's an emoticon.

**:|** That's what he wants you to think.

**:D** THINK! GOTTA THINK AND RUN! GOTTA RUN AROUND IN CIRCLES AND THINK AT THE SAME TIME!

**:P** Ew you're all sweaty.

**:D** SWEET! I'M SWEATY!

**:P** And stinky.

**:D** SWEET, SWEATY, AND STAAAANKY!

**:)** You are so silly.

**:D** SWEET, SILLY, SWEATY, AND-

**_)_:( **STOP IT!

**:|** Oh forgi-_ive_ us! We didn't mean to bother you-OO! Come on guys! We must say sorry to this poor bastard.

**:)** sorry

**:P** Nope! he's gross

**:(** No. I don't like people who are grumpier than me.

**_)_:(** JERK-FACE!

**:(** Butt-face.

**_)_:(** FACEBUTT!

**:|** I thought it was pronounced Facebook.

**_)_:( **SHUT UP!

**:| ~** - my mouth isn't open doofus.

**:(** THEN STOP TYPING!

_**):(**_ Heh. No hands stupid.

**:D** I LOVE YOU!

_**):(**_ I HATE YOU!

**:(** I don't like you either.

**_):(_** NOT YOU! THAT OVER JOYED RETARD!

**:|** Hey! Nobody can call call Piccolo an overjoyed retard **except** ME!

_**):(**_ OH YEAH! AND WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO ABOUT IT!

**:|** I'm gonna take you down! _Ob_viously….

**_):)_** HA HA HA! YOU AND WHAT ARMY!

**:|** *_cue epic Lord of the Rings music_* This army!

*_cursed "undead" army appears_*

**(8(** MOMMY! *_runs away_*

**:|** Well, that's the last we'll ever see of him.

:)** :( **:D** :P** *stare at lingering dead army*

**:| **Oh that's just grreeeaat….

**Sweey:**** Well, that's the end of that topic. :3 What shall Halt do about the dead army now? :/ well…. Guess you'll get to find out soon! PLEASE REVIEW! :3 Again terms of giving me your own ideas for Emotichats and Emoticharacters are still welcome. **


	4. Zombie Fired

**Sweey:**** Hello again! So yeah, I am slowly recovering and have left my state of nausea behind. :) HURRAY! So in my state of new health and extreme fatigue I created yet ANOTHER one of these EmotiConvo's. :3 So enjoy the sequel to my last update: ****Grum and Grumpier. **

**New face: Zomby**

**( ;=[**

**Topic: Zombie Fired**

**:| ** You guys can take of the costumes now. *_rolls eyes_*

*_Dead army leaves but one stays behind_*

**:|** I _said_ you can LEAVE!

**( :=[** This isn't a costume.

**:( **:)** :P** :v **:|** *_Awestruck_*

**( ;=[** RAWWWWMMMMMMAWHAAAAAAHHH! (_Sound Zombie's make_)

**:(** :) **:P** :v **:| ** Z-ZOMBIE!

**:D** DID SOMEBODY SAY **ZOMBIE**!

**:|** _No_….

**:) ** He's kidding.

**:|** No.

**:(** z-z-z-z-zz-zommmmbie!

**( ;=[** Muammmgah maahhh mm…..

**:P** He's grosser than you guys!

**:D** *star struck* ZOMBIE! I'M-a GONN-a GIVE YOU-a A-a HUG! *hugs zombie*

**( ';=[** NOOOOOOoooommammamamaargh!

*_Zomby falls apart_*

**(-:_'\**

**:D** AW! LOOK! HE'S PLAYING DEAD!

**:( ** You killed him.

**:|** He was already dead.

**:)** Yes but now he is in pieces.

**:P** Nastah!

**:v** NOM NOM NOM! YUMMAH ZOMBIE!

**:)** ew…..

**:(** Not my cup of tea….

**:| **Wow….. are you sure _he's_ not a zombie?

**:(** Naw, he eats everything…. even worms….

**:P** well, now what….?

**:D** LET'S MAKE SOME PEANUT BUTTER AND JELLY SANDWHICHES!

**:v** YAAAAAAAAAAAY!

**:) **I think we should say a few words in remembrance of the zombie named Zomby.….

**:| ** Like _what_, exactly?

**:) ** How about-

**:O** R.I.P.!

**Sweey: Alright, this is the format in which I shall be writing in from now on. Bolded Emoticharacters and such. **** Please Review and tell me what you thought. Or, if you want to give me ideas, you can do that as well. :D thanks for reading!**


	5. Sickness

**Sweey:**** This is one dedicated to anyone who is sick out there and not feeling well. :) Get better you person! :D This is going to HELP you forget being sick….. hopefully. :3 **

_**Topic: Sickness**_

**:P** I hate being sick! It's sick!

**:(** nice.

**:D** I LOVE COUGH DROPS! THEY TASTE LIKE CANDY!

**:|** Yeah, they're good. IF you crave the taste of cough medicine!

**:v** NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM!

**:O** OMG!

**:| ** So much garbage in this group….

**:P** Agreed.

**:D** GROOOOOSSSSS!

**:)** yes, very good.

**:|** Greeat… teach Piccolo our ways….

**:(** Good grief Halt, take a joke!

**:|** _Me_? Take a joke? That _I_ can do, but Grum you can't even take your _**OWN**_ jokes!\

**:( ** *_scowls_*

**:|** *_rolls eyes sardonically_* Pffft!

**:v** NOM NOM NOM NOM!

**:D** FOOD! HE IS EATING! HAHAHAHAH!

**:P** You're _**still**_ eating! NASTY!

**:) **What are you eating?

**:P** Something gross probably….

**:( **No doubt there.

**:D** HE'S EATING COUGH DROPS!

**:v** NOM NOM NOM NOM CRUNCH CRUNCH!

**:) ** ooooooo

**:| ** nice….

**:(** "….."

**:P** That's disgusting!

**:|** No, correcti-une… (_correction_) it is disgraceful!

**:D** BUT HE'S FULL OF GRACE! I MEAN LOOK AT HIM!

**:v** NOM NOM NOM!

:| **:) **:(** :P** "…."

**:D** ISN'T GREAT!

**:|** No.

**Sweey: ****Alright, done! :D HURRAY! :) So yes, I will update this story-thing a lot. Please review for my sake! :3 CUZ YOU LAV ME! (typo deliberate)**


	6. Chuck Norris

**Sweey:**** Joy to the world! More EmotiConvo's! :D hahaha you will now meet a new face.**

**The face of Nerdiness….. obsessive nerdiness…. **

**8)**

**I also forgot to name one of the emoticons. The face of disgust :P His name is Buford. **

_**Topic: Chuck Norris**_

**:v** Cheerios! NOM NOM NOM!

**:)** Cheer! Cheer all around!

**:( ** Check it.

**:D** CHUCK NORRIS!

**8)** Can hear sign language.

**:) ** If you type it out, yes.

**:( ** No.

**:P** Gross. You know how many germs are on keyboards?

**:v** Duh! Anything typed makes noise while being typed.

**:|** Excellent observation my nomming nominee.

**:( ** How do you _type_ sign language?

**:)** Simply… I got nuttin'.

**:v** NUTS! NOM NOM NOM!

**:D** CHUCK NORRIS CAN TYPE SIGN LANGUAGE!

**8)** And drink 15 sodas at one time!

**:)** Without getting dehydrated!

**:(** Chuck Norris has too many hobbies.

**:|** No duh! He's a professional at EVERYTHING!

**:0** OMG! NW!

**:P** Chuck Norris is SO DISGUSTING that HE- He- hee…. Heh…. That sounded better in my head than how it came out…. I forgot the punchline.

**Captain Falcon (B|^,** FALCON PUNCH! *_punches Buford_*

**:P ***_groans in pain_*** **All well, I tried….

**:|** You did a fantastic job.

**:D** CHUCK NORRIS IS SO TALL, HE OUT GREW HEAVEN AND IS **STILL** GROWING!

**:) ** Chuck Norris is so fast; he traveled around the world in 79 days.

**:O** OMG! TLTJC!

**8)** That's text abbreviation for: **T**hat's **L**ess **T**han **J**ackie **C**han!

**:|** Oh _reeeeally_?

**:D** CHUCK NORRIS IS SO FAST HE CAN RUN AROUND THE WORLD AND PUNCH HIMSELF IN THE BACK OF THE HEAD!

**:( ** Ridiculous.

**:) ** Remember, he _is_ faster than the Kung Fu Fighting Jackie Chan.

**:v** CHUCK NORRIS IS SO TASTAH THAT I SAVORED HIS TASTE FOR OVER FIVE MINUTES BFEROE NOM NOM NOM *burp* EATING HIM!

**:P** Revolting!

8) **:) **:( **:D** *_gasp_*

**:O** OMG!

**:( **You ate Chuck Norris…

**:)** It's fine. We forgive you.

**8O** NO IT'S NOT! THE WORLD IS GOING TO **ENNNNNND**! Wahhhhhhhhh!

**:D** YAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!

**:|** Yes, it's absolutely glorious.

**8O** We're all gonna DIE!

**:D** YAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYY!

**:(** No Piccolo, that is a bad thing.

**:) ** Don't worry, I just read here that Chuck Norris can survive being digested and still have the strength eat whoever ate him in the first place.

**:v** Aw ploopy…

**Sweey****: Well, that's my chapter for today! :3 Please REVIEW! :D CUZ YOU LOVE ME! ^_^**


	7. Be Warned rated K to T

**Sweey:**** _Alright, so this is not an emoticonvo but rather something that JUST happened to me. I thought it smart to put this up here to warn other people of pedifiles, because I'm pretty sure you'll agree that whoever this was, was one... For this person's identification security crap... I replaced their name with Joe Z. Granetica, just know... their real name was just as bogus. Also, no links are the originals but the conversation was copied and pasted from my yahoo account chat box. Tell me this person doesn't sound like a pedifile... anyways, I'm going to underline+italisize the things that jumped out at me in warning while the conversation took place... the ending is also altered slightly for your enjoyment... :3 That would be the last two name changes. Me to ?. Anyways, please... _**

**Be Warned**

**Joe Z. Granetica**: Hey was up!

**Me**: Nuttin much! :) just going through reviews and what not.

**Joe Z. Granetica**: :) hi _sweetie_

**Me**: hey! :)

**Joe Z. Granetica:** how are you

**Me**: pretty good, you?

**Joe Z. Granetica**: whats up, _I found your username on a member directory of social sites..not sure which one cause it bundles them all together lol_

**Me**: lol my username for here or for something else? :) I was wondering how we knew each other! Haha

**Joe Z. Granetica**: _jennifer is my real name but all my friends call me jenny_

**Me**: oh well hey Jenny. My real name's Hannah but my friends call me Sweey. :)

**Joe Z. Granetica**: _yes im real_

**Me**: I figured you were! :) lol

**Joe Z. Granetica: **i am bored at home...and _this usually leads to bad things _;)

**Me**: lol ha so, what are your interests?

**Joe Z. Granetica**: well...i have a fetish for being on camera ;)

**Me**: fun, lol, I like taking pictures. I'm an artist and an author, so I guess it comes with the package! Lol

**Joe Z. Granetica**: pics are old skool hehe, i like to do cam 2 cam :) i'm online right now .com/Camsomethingyoudon'tneedtoknowabout im the _main girl u see there_, verify your account by clicking "Verify" on the bottom left and we'll be able to cam together ;)

**Me**: buggar my webcam got fried, so I'm stuck to the chat. :, Maybe when I get it fixed... :) which could happen eventually. :D but money is rare here... lol

******Joe Z. Granetica**: have you ever used RandomCamChat? its a free site that lets us_ chat live and do whatever we want without anyone seeing hehe.._

**Me**: lol cool, maybe sometime later, I've got a science test to take care of and I suck at science. I'll gladly continue chattin' though. So, do you like movies, shopping, gaming, etc? Idk, what do you like?

******Joe Z. Granetica**: yea and _i'll do whatever you want me to do..._

**Me**: okay, but really, what are your interests?

**Joe Z. Granetica**: _yes im real_

**Me**: I... figured that. Seriously, what do you enjoy doing?

******Joe Z. Granetica**: my link is .com/Camandsomethingthatyoushouldn'tknowabout 

**Me**: okay, I've written it down. What's your favorite animal?

**Joe Z. Granetica**: _go there and my video will load, just click the "Verify" button on the bottom left...its 100% free to join you only need a credit card to verify that you are over 18 ;p_

**Me**: I'm kinda not 18 tho, so, I don't think that'd work.

**Joe Z. Granetica**: i love the site cause its streams fast in real-time... _fill out your info_, its free k?

**Me**: I will when I turn 18... k? It'll be a while... a couple more hundred decades. Until then, let's get to know each other before then...

******Joe Z. Granetica**: _i use this site to play on cause i don't want to be recorded!...__this site doesn't allow people to record my cam!_ just click the "Verify" button on the bottom left of the page and we'll be able to have a live chat

**Me**: I DON'T HAVE A WEBCAM! obsessive are you... eh?

******Joe Z. Granetica**: _credit card is just to verify your age, u get in for free thru my cam session invite since I'm a premium member_, but u need to verify _babe_ just click the Verify button it takes one _sex..sorry "sec" lol_ (yes this is seriously what the dude put!)

**Me**: uh huh... right. Just who do you think you are?

******Joe Z. Granetica:** let me know if you need any help logging in.._i'm gonna slip into something nice for you..k?_

**Me**: Um... excuse me? I don't have a webcam. So I CAN'T GO! Lemme spell it out for you...

I

C

A

N

'

T

G

O

!

!

!

...

******Joe Z. Granetica**: _im the girl in the main video that loads_

**Me**: okay. good for you. If you wanna be my friend... you'll have to merely stick here for now.

**Joe Z. Granetica**: k

**Me**: thank you.:) so, what are some of the things you like to do?

******Joe Z. Granetica**: _are u in babe? yea and i'll do whatever you want me to do..._

**Me**: ... really? Then answer my questions.

******Joe Z. Granetica**: _yes im real_

**Me**: ... dick

**Joe Z. Granetica**: k

**Me**: wow, you SURE are clever. (time passes)

heh, finally. I think my point was rather pointy enough... (altered ending) *strokes tip of one of Stranger's bloody arrows* Well done Stranger...

**Stranger: **My pleasure... heh heh

**Sweey:****_ Sorry if I offended any of you peeps out there... esepcially those of you who go by the name of Joe... have a middle name that starts with Z (tell me if you do... that's wicked)... or if you have the random, totally-original-and-off-the-top-of-my-head-last-name: Granetica. So, do agree that this person is rather shady for being... well... whatever IT is... gross either gender. meh, the nerve of some people! And well, sorry bout my language, but sometimes, you just gotta call it what it is. That's no excuse really, but it sure shut the guy up. hehe, anyways, let this be a warning to all of you, boys and girls, block these kind of assholes... excuse the language but that's what they are. They alter the beauty of what sex was really meant to be (this is my belief) only between two people, man and wife, after marraige. I don't judge others who do... I well... pity them because they don't get the true experience and instead sell themselves to the world. This IS a true story, every last bit of it, sept the name change, site replacements, and... lol Stranger's appearance. THANK GOD FOR STRANGER! haha, now don't go talking to strangers who isn't actually Stranger... _**


End file.
